


Sweets - Day 3

by DukeOfDucks



Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week 2020, Karushuuweek2020, M/M, karushuu, kw20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: Karma is going through Gakushuu's old school reports and challenges him to bake for him. To his surprise, Gakushuu easily agrees.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876960
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Sweets - Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, that prompt left me completely empty of any inspiration. Not really satisfied of what I wrote but I wanted to get to the end of it so...Here it is! Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Looking much more forward to the other prompts though!
> 
> Have a good read!

Gakushuu should have known this was a bad idea. Wait, no, dating Akabane Karma in general was a bad idea, so everything that was caused by their relationship was inherently an even worse idea. Case in point: the redhead currently had his nose deep in his old school reports, obviously looking for something, anything, he could tease him with. That was what he got for dating his rival, he supposed. 

His father was absent for the week-end so for once they decided to hang out at his house rather than at the empty Akabane mansion. It was rare enough, but Karma said he liked being in his bedroom.

Probably so he could be nosy like he currently was. 

He dropped his head on the redhead’s shoulder, closing his eyes to rest them a little. They were splayed on his bed, in the middle of a sea of papers Karma had scattered around (and promised he would put back in order when he’d be done).

Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder.

Right, the only thing that did make him believe Karma was actually comfortable in his bedroom, and not just happy to get to search through his stuff, was that he’d take off his hearing aids here too. 

He opened his eyes and looked at him and his stupid smile.

“You suck at baking,”

Great, that had been worth breaking his tranquility. He groaned and signed at him to piss off, making him laugh.

“All the baking related assignments you had in domestic tasks have lower grades than the regular cooking ones,”

“I just don’t like sweets,” 

Karma hummed, still going through his reports. ‘Lower grades’ was quite a big word for a student like Gakushuu anyway, those ‘lower grades’ probably still safely got him somewhere in the top of his class. Still, it was always a surprise when their resident Mr.Perfect wasn’t actually perfect (in school related things, at least).

“Shuu,”

Gakushuu frowned at his hand. His name was apparently ‘too long’ and ‘bothering’ to fingerspell so that was why Karma had cut it in half completely.

A lie, since he called him that even when speaking.*

“Bake me a cake,”

“No,”

Karma let go of his old reports to wrap both his arms around his waist instead. Gakushuu tried to keep his eyes on his book (because some people here were actually serious students). The redhaired’s head dropped on his shoulder and he naively thought he would get some peace.

“It’s fine, I understand, it’s alright to be bad at something,” he mumbled in his ear. 

His face flared up and he closed his book. 

“I’m not bad at it, I just prefer regular cooking,”

“Hm-hmm,”

He frowned at him and pulled away slightly so he could look at his face. Right. Eyes closed. Karma’s personal way to stop listening. 

Gakushuu contemplated him for a while before smiling slightly and tapping his head to get his attention back.

“Fine,”

Karma’s surprised look told him he wasn’t expecting to win this quickly. The strawberry blond student gave him a pleasant smile before getting off the bed. The redhead seemed too happy to have won to be suspicious of how easily he gave in. Poor thing.

* * *

Gakushuu wasn’t bad at baking per se, he just had no particular talent for it. But he could obviously follow a recipe and reproduce it. He didn’t get much pleasure out of it, knowing he probably wouldn’t like the end product as it would be too sweet. 

Well. Except this time, he  _ would  _ get something out of it. 

He finished pouring the batter into the mould, looking at it thoughtfully before glancing at the redhead. Karma had made a point of being as useless as possible, simply watching him and occasionally making comments about him being a housewife. 

“Think you can make yourself useful?” he asked, getting a raised eyebrow in answer. “I think it’d be great with whipped cream on top. Can you run to the store to get a can of it? I’ll put it to bake in the meantime,”

The redhead hummed, contemplating the request, before nodding and fishing his hearing aids’ little box out of his pocket. 

“Don’t burn the kitchen down while I’m out,”

“Right, don’t get arrested while you’re out,”

Gakushuu waited for him to be out, even glancing out of the window to make sure the coast was clear. Maybe Karma was too used to being the one pranking others, and forgot it could happen to him too. 

Well, he thought as he reached for the wasabi sauce in the cupboard, he was going to get a sharp reminder today. 

* * *

“Eeh, this actually smells good,”

“Of course it does,” Gakushuu scoffed, crossing his arms.

Karma dropped his bag and took out the whipped cream, shaking it energetically before putting some all over the smooth surface of the chocolate flavoured cake. Gakushuu went to get a knife, motioning at the other to sit down. 

“You’re the one who pestered me for this so you get first taste,”

“Fine by me,”

“Close your eyes. A cake made by me must be fully appreciated,” he ordered.

Karma laughed but obeyed.

Good to know: the promise of something sweet made him compliant and lowered his guard. 

He carefully cut a slice and stabbed a chunk of it with a fork. 

“Open your mouth,”

He almost ( _ almost _ ) felt bad at how eagerly the other complied, right before shoving the wasabi sauce stuffed piece of cake into Karma’s mouth. He didn’t have to wait for long, a self-satisfied smirk curling his lips up as the redhead started coughing his lungs out. His smile turned almost angelic as the other opened his watery eyes, looking up with betrayal written all over his face.

“I hope it was sweet enough for you, Karma,”

**Author's Note:**

> Their love language is being dickheads to each other.
> 
> I have been working on my future multi-chapters fic featuring those two and all I can say is that lots and lots of stuff is going to happen in it! Very excited to write the first chapter and post it!


End file.
